The butlers  new master
by ciel phantomhive122
Summary: This is a story of how Ciel and Sebastian get seperated due to a tragic incadent and how they get back together.


Note from writer: Hello just to let you know me and my friend are still working on this story so please bear with us for the time being thank you.

"Come out Sebastian-Chan" Grell said as he was searching for the black haired butler,as he clutched his red chain saw in his right hand.

"I know your out there somewhere."Just then from the corner of his eye,Grell saw a dark figure sink into a corner with a faint grunt of pain.

"There you are." Grell muttered to himself as he dashed over to the figure. There he was ,sitting in the corner clutching his left shoulder was, Sebastian.

" Why are you running Sebastian. You know you can not get away from me."Grell reminded him as he gazed at Sebastian who was covered multiple rolled his eyes and grunted in pain once once as he opened hid mouth to speak,he felt a sharp pain go though his then gazed down with wide eyes. There Grell was slicing him open in order to get his death play soon as the death play appeared Grell snatched it and tied it around Sebastian so he couldn't then started to kiss Sebastian passionately and then went lower and lower each didn't like this at all tho but he couldn't brake his death play or the worst would happen so he decided to play long after Sebastian couldn't help but give slipped out of his death play and tackled grell to the ground..

Meanwhile Ciel was searching all over for Sebastian.

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled over and over again as he dashed though the empty London then Ciel came across the Undertakers shop.

"Maybe he's in the undertakers shop." Ciel said to himself as he walked over to the gloomy as he walked into the shop,the undertaker turn around to face he noticed Sebastian was not with Ciel a sly smile came across his lips.

"Well well" The undertaker said as he walked over to then took Ciel's hand and pulled him over so that his back would be against the undertakers undertaker then started to kiss Ciels fragile neck.

"Why isn't the lovely Sebastian with you on this,fine,dreadful night?"He asked as he continued to kiss the young boys then pushed away unwillingly as he glared up at the older male.

" I happen to be looking for that brute" Ciel declared and turned around to face the older male them attempted to tackle Ciel but the young male dashed out of the shop and stumbled into stumbled back words from the impact of Ciels then walked over to Ciel and picked him up by the neck.

"My my what a fine puppet you'll make." Dorcell said as he gazed at Ciels lovely face .Ciel then then kicked Dorcell in the arm so he would loosen his grip and free him.

"Gah Damn brat!" Dorcell howled as he pulled his arm away. The young male hit the ground with a loud thud , and started to looked up Dorcell was above him holding a small dagger in his right hand. Ciel was about to defend himself but...it was too late. the young males eyes went wide as Dorcell's dagger plunged into his chest.

Sebastian was right in the middle of kissing Grell when a sharp pain went though his chest,which broke him from the trance.

"What the?" Sebastian said as he looked down at Grell. Soon as he seen that he was sitting on Grell his eyes widened.

" WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled as he jumped of Gell. Grell looked up at Sebastian .

" Oh damn it this ain't good" Grell said as Sebastian's foot was flying at his face.

"Gah OUCH OUCH not my face not the face!" Grell yelled as Sebastian beated the crap out him and his soon as he finished beating Grell up Sebastian ran off to Ciel's aid.

As soon as Sebastian reached Ciel the young male was in critical condition. Ciel was laying in a dark red pool of his own blood on the cobble stone street,his eyes were half closed when he noticed Sebastian.

" Well...now you show up." Ciel said as he looked at Sebastian with fear in his then dropped to his knees and slowly lifted his masters head, he then placed Ciel's head on his then glared at Dorcell with hatered in his eyes.

"Can you do anything to save my young master?"Sebastian asked as he gazed at his master with worry and sadness. Dorcell closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh,he then opened his eyes and looked at Sebastian.

"Well...I could save him...but...if...but if I can have your body to controle and do things with."Ciel s eyes then when wide and he sat up quickly.

" N-no Sebastian you can't... you just can't!" Ciel yelled as he hacked up dark red blood. Sebastian then leaned over his young master with eyes full of sadness.

" I have to do what ever I can to keep you alive...I'm sorry" Sebastain said, warm tears stained Ciels face as he started to then leaned closer and kissed his young 's eyes went wide with shock then he fainted from loss of blood.

" Farewell...my lord" Sebastain said as he walked off with Dorcell. Dorcell couldn't see but a few tears were going down Sebastian's delicate cheeks.


End file.
